Child's Play
by DragonSiren7
Summary: With the help of the Death Eaters, Loki escapes Asgard to attack the Avengers. When a spell goes wrong, the Avengers and Loki find themselves as children, and must hide in Hogwarts to be safe from Voldemort. As time goes on, unlikely friendships are formed and alliances change. When the dark forces attack, who will win, and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know this idea has been messed with a lot, but I promise to try and make it original.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters because they belong to Marvel.

SUMMARY:

Loki escapes Asgard and attacks the Avengers. However, he made a dark deal to escape, and when a spell goes wrong, both the Avengers and Loki are turned into children and have to work together. Over time, the Avengers begin to see Loki as he always has been: lonely and insecure. Meanwhile, Loki begins to claw his sanity back and feels guilt for what he did to earth. When the darkness that Loki dealt with comes back, will they survive? ****Hint**** Most/all of them will.

***PROLOGUE***

"My, my, Reindeer Games. Looks like you've seen better days," taunts Tony, and Loki throws him a withering glance. The demigod has bloody scars around his lips and burns near his eyes. His skin is pale grey with a sickly yellow tint, and his green eyes are clouded with fatigue.

"What amazing sensory skills you have, Mr. Stark," retorts Loki drily, before straightening up from the last blow he had been given by Hawkeye (who had a very large grudge against the god of mischief). "However I believe it's time we end this," with that, Loki begins chanting in a foreign language and green runes appear in the air.

"NO!" cries Thor, and he launches his hammer at Loki just as the trickster casts his spell. The hammer hits his arm, and the demigod cries out in pain and drops to his knees as a green explosion surrounds them. When the smoke clears, it reveals seven children staring at each other in horror. Suddenly, a moan from the ground catches their attention as Loki sits up, cradling his broken arm.

"You have no idea what you've done," whispers Loki, and a single tear slips from his eye before he curls on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and taking shaky breaths. "You just signed all of our death warrants."


	2. Explanations

AN: Just so you know, there will be NO slash in this fic, just friendship.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the idea of the Avengers as children.

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

syrac123747: I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger, I know they can get annoying sometimes! The next updates should e up pretty soon since I already have several chapters written out. After about seven more chapters, though, I'll probably update every 1-2 weeks.

dogsby: Glad you liked the beginning, In sorry it was so short. The plot begins to be revealed in two more chapters, but then the third raises a bunch of more questions. It's gonna take several character development chapters before the plot gets any real traction.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you have to create an ENTIRELY NEW spell and hope it works in order to bring back the most efficient fighting team I have?" roars Fury at the shaking black haired boy in the interrogation room. "And it might not even WORK?!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll find a way to fix it, I promise! I'm sorry!" sobs Loki, hiding under the metal table as Fury stares at him with shock. "Please, please don't sew my mouth shut! Don't pour acid in my eyes! I'll fix it, I'll do anything!" babbles Loki just as the other Avengers walk in.

"Uh... Fury? What's Rock of Ages talking about?" questions Tony as he peers at the other child. Thor's mouth tightens into a hard line and he rubs his face tiredly, looking far too burdened in a six year old's body.

"His punishment," states Thor, and seven heads swivel in his direction. "For his crimes against earth, Loki's mouth was sewn shut by me, he was bound to a rock with unbreakable chains while a snake dripped acid in his eyes, he was tortured every three days, and no one except his tormentors were allowed to visit him."

Bruce sits down, his five year old body tinged with electric green as he struggles to control the Hulk. Meanwhile, Tony walks up to Thor and slaps him in the face, hard. "What the heck, man? You SEWED his mouth shut and still call yourself his brother?"

"Man of iron, learn your place," growls Thor as he grabs Tony by the hem of the other boy's collar and lifts him up. There is a sudden flash of green and Thor drops the genius, instead rounding on his brother, whom had pulled his hands away.

"They are your friends, Thor. Do try and control yourself," the unfeeling voice that Loki uses seems so very... wrong, coming out of a four year old's mouth. His six year old brother shrugs the trickster's hands off and turns away, sulking. Suddenly, Loki stiffens and looks around in fear before diving back under the table and curling into a trembling heap. Sighing, Fury rubs the bridge of his nose and watches the chaotic scene while going back over the report created by a junior agent.

Loki Laufeyson:

Current Age: Four

Being: demigod

Status: Dangerous and unpredictable.

Future Plans: Use him and send him back to Asgardian prison.

Thor Odinson:

Age: Six

Being: demigod

Status: Ally, usually cheerful, spontaneous bouts of anger. Caution advised.

Future Plans: Get him back to adult self.

Tony Stark:

Age: Five

Being: human

Status: Still a sarcastic, rich, brat.

Future Plans: You know the drill.

Bruce Banner:

Age: Five.

Being: mutant

Status: Kind as a human, but use extreme caution due to an even more violent hulk.

Future Plans: Get him back to adult self before mini-Hulk kills us all.

Steve Rodgers:

Age: Six

Being: super soldier

Status: Responsible and loyal.

Future Plans: Return himself to adult stature.

Natasha Romanoff:

Age: Five

Being: human

Status: Violent.

Future Plans: Rather not say so I can survive. Sorry Director Fury.

Clint Barton:

Age: Five

Being: human

Status: Aggressive, hates Loki, head-over-heals for Agent Romanoff.

Future Plans: Too scared to say.

Sighing, Director Fury tossed the folders back onto the desk and surveyed the scene. All of the children were looking at him expectantly, with the exception of Loki, who was silently crying under the table. "There's been a change of plans. We were going to move you six to a safe-room on the helicarrier and lock Loki up somewhere," at that, Loki whimpers and wraps his arms tighter around his knees, desperately trying to find some form of comfort. "However, due to recent intel, all seven of you will share the same section of the helicarrier. There is to be no murder, attempted or otherwise. Understood?" everyone said 'yes sir,' even Tony and Loki. "Agent Coulson, please escort the children to their room."

"Yes, sir," acknowledges Coulson as Loki stares at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Are you a ghost?" whispers the demigod, and Coulson shakes his head, smiling. "So... I missed?" asks Loki, and Coulson nods again. "Good, I'm glad. Don't like hurting people," murmurs the toddler sleepily as he carefully creeps out from beneath the metallic table. Everyone else in the room shares a shocked look, but Coulson just kneels down in front of Loki.

"That's good, kiddo. Come on, let's get you and the others to your new room, would you like that?" murmurs the Agent, and Loki nods shyly before slipping his small hand into Coulson's larger one. Coulson leads the children out of the room, and Fury just stares after him, dumbfounded for the umpteenth time that day.

"Alright, here is everyone's new room. There's only six beds right now, but we're getting a seventh one brought up. Unfortunately, it won't be here until tomorrow, so someone will have to sleep on the floor," explains Coulson, and the children share looks, none of them desiring to sleep in the hard, polished metal floor.

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the floor," volunteers Loki, and everyone swivels to him in shock. The black haired boy hangs his head in shame and grabs a spare blanket before curling up in a corner of the room. Agent Coulson gives Thor a very obvious 'he-is-your-brother-fix-him-so-things-can-go-back- to-normal-and-he-will-stop-looking-like-a-kicked-p uppy' glare before leaving the room.

The Avengers are going to bed when they hear a sniffle coming from Loki's direction. Clint smiles sadistically and walks over to the youngest child, kicking him in the ribs. "What's wrong, freak? Scared? Well you should be, since nobody loves a worthless runt like you," Clint sneers, kicking Loki again. Thor simply stares at the two with sad eyes before returning to his bed. Tony, Steve, and Bruce stare at him, shocked that he would leave his brother like that.

"Please, I-I know I de-deserve it, but plea-please just no-not tonight," cries Loki as Clint kicks him again. Growling in rage, Steve walks towards the archer and punches him in the face.

"What the heck, Steve?" shouts Clint, but is immediately silenced by the glare the soldier is giving him. Grumbling, Clint walks to his bed and buries himself under the covers while Steve kneels next to the damaged demigod.

"Pl-Please, not you too. Don't hu-hurt me, please. You can d-do whatever you want with me tomorrow," begs Loki and Steve simply shakes his head and props up the younger child.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Just calm down, it'll be alright," murmurs the soldier as he strokes Loki's hair while the youngest calms down. "I'm just going to ask you a couple questions, alright?" Loki nods fearfully, but relaxes slightly in the Captain's arms, knowing he can trust him. "Did this happen to you back in Asgard?"

Loki freezes and stares up at Steve with wide eyes before nodding slowly, then flinching, as if expecting a blow. "Hey, hey it's all right. Easy, buddy," soothes Steve, and Loki slowly relaxes again. "Did your da-Uh...did Odin, Frigga, and Thor know about?" asks Steve, and Loki nods again. "Were they okay with it?" Another nod. Steve gulped, he did not like where this conversation was going.

"I-If they stood u-up for me, the vi-visiting dignitaries m-might be mad. It was better for Asgard if the dignitaries d-did with me as they d-deemed fit rather than risk war," explains Loki shakily, crying more. Steve felt bile rise up in his throat at his rage and disgust. Evidently, it must have shown on his face, because Loki flinched back and scrambled away from Steve, whimpering. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, don't hurt me,please,please,please don't hurt me,please I-I didn't mean to make you mad, I'M SORRY!" cries Loki, sobbing in fear. Steve's heart sinks in guilt as he watches the hysterical child.

"Loki, Loki, look at me. Look at me, alright," Steve murmurs, and Loki lifts his tear stained face from his arms, which are wrapped tightly around his borrowed black pants. "Listen to me, I'm NOT mad at you. I am mad, however, at Thor and everyone else who wronged you," assures Steve, and Loki slowly crawls out of the corner and sits next to Steve, resting his head on the older boy's chest.

"Don't be mad at Thor, he was a really good brother. He always believed in me, always gave me a second chance, even though... even though I'm a monster," whispers Loki.

Steve wraps his arms around the trembling child and looks him in the eye. "Loki, you're not a monster. I don't care what you are it what you've done, but you're not a monster. Alright?" Loki nods slowly, though he obviously still unsure. Sighing, Steve releases the trickster's arms and sets them in his lap, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Steve?" says Loki, suddenly hesitant. Steve lifts his head and gazes down at the boy's watery, emerald green eyes. "Will... will you be my friend?" Loki says it hesitantly, and flinches as soon as it comes out. When Steve doesn't immediately reply, Loki turns to move away, but stops when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Loki," begins Steve, and his tone leaves no room for argument. Loki feels fear set in as he wonders what Steve will do to punish him. "Loki, I would be absolutely honored to be your friend," states Steve, and Loki spins to face him, mouth forming an 'O' of shock. His mouth slowly morphs into a smile and he hugs Steve, and the Captain hugs him back.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," whispers Loki, his voice muffled in Steve's shirt.

"You're very, very welcome. Now then, no friend of mine is sleeping on the floor," states Steve, and Loki looks at him fearfully. "No, nothing like that, I promise. Here, think of it like this. Here on earth... or Midgard, whatever... friends have slumber parties, where everyone shares a room, plays games, has fun, and sleeps together. This is just a great, big slumber party, okay?" says Steve, and Loki nods warily before climbing into the large bed on the far right side. Sighing, Steve checks on the rest of his sleeping team before turning off the lights and crawling onto the left side of his bed.


	3. Problems

AN: This story... Is giving me. Headache. STUPID, AMAZING, EMOTIONAL, INSECURE LOKI UGH! *sigh*

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Loki blinks sleepily as his eyes readjust to the bright light. He sits up slowly, looking around the room. His gaze halts at Clint's empty bed, and his heart stops out of fear. What if he's planning something...? Suddenly, he hears a loud "thump" and a muffled yell. Terrified, Loki jumps up from the bed and creeps out of the room. His black haired head pokes around the corner of the whitewashed wall, and he nearly yells in fright right at the sight before him in the kitchen. Clint is tied down to the island, and a group of men are beating him.

Loki silently creeps into the kitchen, putting the shadows and his slight build to good use. A glint of silver catches his eye, and Loki reaches up and grabs the three kitchen knives, testing their balance. A maniacal grin forms in his lips as he steps out of the shadows to confront the group. Three knives. Three men. The grin grows even wider. "What should we do with him?" asks the shortest in the group.

"How about you let him go?" asks Loki slyly, and the men turn to face him, too busy to notice the glint of metal behind the young boy's back.

"Hmmm... how about, no? Instead, we'll kill him, and then do with you as we please. How about that?" sneers the biggest man, obviously the leader. Clint struggles against the bonds, only to slump back against the counter, no fight left. Loki's eyes widen at the sight of the defeated Avenger, and a growl forms in the back of his throat. Blue races up his arms and his eyes burn crimson red, the color of flame and blood.

"Hmmm... how about, _no_?" asks Loki nonchalantly, his anger only shown by the knife sticking out of each man's heart. The intruders slump to the ground, and Loki pulls out one of the knives and cleans it before turning to Clint. Hawkeye trembles in fear as Loki steps over to him, the knife raised. He struggles against the gag and bonds, but it's no use. His body goes limp as he accepts his fate, and he wonders what Loki will do to him for revenge.

Instead of the harsh blow he was expecting, he feels his bonds begin to loosen as Loki cuts into them with a fury. "Hold on, Barton. I'll get you out and then retrieve the others," murmurs Loki as Clint sits up, the blood rushing to his head. Clint nods, shocked, as Loki races out of the room and brings back the Avengers and Fury. They stop at the sight of the three bodies, and Loki nervously inches away.

"Loki, did you do this?" questions Fury, turning on the quaking four year old. Terrified, Loki nods, his shoulder length black hair bobbing up and down and his emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Look, I get why you had to kill them, and I'm not angry with you about it. Just... You're _FOUR YEARS OLD_! How the heck did you beat these guys?" asks Fury incredulously, shaking his head. "Even as a kid, you're a force to be reckoned with!" At that, Loki beams, and it saddens everyone in the room as they realize that's probably the most praise he has ever received for his fighting prowess.

"Thanks," speaks up Clint, his voice scratchy from screaming against the gag. "Thought you were going to kill me for a minute there." Loki frowns as if offended and shakes his head violently. "But... I don't get it. I beat you up last night, it's only fair that you let them beat me up. So why didn't you?"

Loki hangs his head in shame and wraps his arms around himself as the blue slowly fades away. "I'm a monster, I deserve it. You're a hero, you don't deserve it," whispers Loki, and Clint nearly falls off the table in shock.

"That's a load of bull," growls Clint, running a hand through his hair as Loki looks up at him in shock. "Yeah, you did a whole heck of a lot of bad things, but saving my life is pretty heroic, definitely not the actions of a monster. So, we cool?" asks the five year old, holding his hand out to the younger boy. Loki hesitantly nods and shakes Clint's hand, a small smile on his face.

"You're my second true friend, ever," whispers Loki shyly, and Clint tries hard not to choke at the idea of spending THOUSANDS of years in solitude. "Steve was my first," says Loki, and Steve wraps an arm around the younger boy's shoulders companionably. "Most people said that I would die alone. I agreed with them. I'm glad we were wrong," mutters Loki before sagging and clutching his side. Bruce is beside them in seconds, staring in horror at the gash in Loki's side oozing a black, sickly venom.

Thor stares at the wound in shock as Fury begins calling in nurses and Tony lets loose a string of expletives that would have any veteran sailor wincing. "Hold on, Loki," whispers Steve,stroking the pale boy's raven hair. "Please don't die on us." Loki's breath hitched in his throat, and he squeezed Steve's hand, though more for the soldier's sake than his own. Taking a deep breath, he focused what little magic he could summon into his side and set it to work, forcing out the dark poison spreading through his veins. Tears pricked his emerald eyes but he continued with his magic. Once, he wouldn't have even tried to save himself, he'd feel relief, actually. But now... He had friends. People who cared about him. And they had no idea of the danger they were in. Only he had a clue.

Darkness clouds Loki's vision as the last of the venom trickles from the wound.


	4. Secrets

AN: Welcome to the next chapter; sorry i havent updated in awhile thing is, the more reviews I get, the faster i update i had actually forgptten about this story until the amazing Kuro-tsuki reminded me with a comment that it did, in fact, exist! So, five plus reviews equals one chapter, keel them coming, lowyal readers!

* * *

AN (this is what i was thinking when planning this chapter before publishing the story): AN: YAY! Loki's not dead! I just now decided that! ...yeah... My plot isn't exactly written in stone... Or even written... OH! I'm gonna make it a Harry Potter and Avengers crossover now!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Don't own either of them.

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

The first thing Loki saw when he opened his eyes was the bright light from the medical lamps. The second thing he noticed was the three children sound asleep on the chairs next to him. Loki watches as Steve, Clint, and Thor rest, occasionally twitching and murmuring in their slumber. "L-Loki..." murmurs Thor, and Loki watches in shock as a tear escapes his sleeping brother. Loki strains to hear what Thor says next, and his shock is visible when he does hear it. "Sorry... jealous... failed you... sorry... brother... no... No... NO!" Thor wakes up with a shout and causes Loki to jump back in fright and the other two shoot up, alarmed. Thor simply stays in his seat, breathing heavily. Sweat plasters his hair to his forehead and his blue eyes are dull and tired.

"Th-Thor?" whispers Loki, staring up at his brother worth wide, frightened eyes.

"Sorry, Loki. I... I guess I'll be leaving now," apologizes Thor as he makes to stand. However, Loki's hand shoots out and grabs Thor's wrist loosely.

"I-If you want to, yo-you can s-stay." stutters Loki, his ears burning with embarrassment. "I-I mean, you d-don't have to..." Loki trails off and removes his hand from Thor's wrist, clamping them together in his lap. However, Thor simply beams at his younger brother and sits next to him on the edge of the hospital bed. "What happened?"

"You died and then came back to life," says Clint matter-of-factly, and Loki cant help but raise one eyebrow and smirk slightly. Clint smirks back, too, and soon all of the children are giggling and having a smirking contest. Loki ended up winning, and when they others congratulate him, he beams back and compliments them. When they returned to talking, Loki began to grow uneasy. He knew he had to tell them... but he didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship.

"Um... I-I have so-something to t-tell you," stutters Loki, and the guilty spark in his downcast eyes bring back plenty of unpleasant memories. "I-I didn't e-escape on m-my own. These wi-wizards called Death Eaters helped me eacape... for a price. They used to ser-serve a truly evil wizard called Voldemort," mutters Loki, and the other three boys share a look.

"Just how evil we talking here?" yawns Clint, and Loki bangs his head against the wall in frustration.

"He makes me look like a sparkly kitten wearing a hot pink tutu and dancing on rainbows," growls Loki, and everyone stares in shock. "They have these... creatures... called dementors. The price for my freedom was that these creature could eat the soul of a child god." At these words, Thor freezes and looks up at Loki, tears in his eyes. "Don't worry Thor, that's not going to happen. I was planning to double-cross them anyway," growls Loki as the shadows that seemed to have been thickening in the far corner of the room dissipated into nothingness.

The other boys step back as the frost giant's body grows and turns into an eleven year old boy, scrawny and bookish, with bags under his eyes and the too-pale skin of someone who hides in the libraries to escape the horrors that lurk outside its' doors. "Of course," hisses Loki suddenly, and he leaps up from the medical bed and begins pacing up and down the room. "On a side topic, the spell appears to be tied to our emotions. Wen we are feeling particularly angry and determined, we will age. Apparently, the process doesn't go backwards, only forwards..." here Loki trails off and he punches a metal wall, denting it and letting out a curse.

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?!" cries Thor, and Loki turns and gives him THAT look, and Thor shrinks back, terrified that his brother would betray him now that he was the younger. Terrified that his brother would leave him alone again. Thor curls against a wall and sobs, his new, young mind unable to provide sufficient logic as to why Loki wouldn't cast him off and be done with it. Thor's sobs begin to quiet as he feels thin, but wiry arms wrap around his torso and a long-fingered hand strokes his tangled blond hair.

"Hush Thor, it's alright brother. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it," murmurs Loki, heartbroken at seeing his once older brother standing before him as a terrified young boy.

"Why?" all the anguish that Thor holds put into that one word. "In our... other... childhood, I abused you. Taunted you, teased you, cast you off, blamed you for my shortcomings when really it was only thanks to you that I was alive at the end of the day. Why help me now?" asks Thor, and Loki gives him a cocky grin and a wink.

"Because you're my little brother, and I'll never stop loving you," grins Loki, repeating back one of Thor's (now old) favorite phrases. The god of thunder lets out a roaring laugh and ages just a little bit, so now emerald green eyes meet the nine-year old sparkling blue ones. "Yes! I'm still older!" laughs Loki as he swings Thor on top of his shoulders and stalks over to Steve and Clint, whom are hiding their smirks and giggles behind their hands. "What's so funny?" The two simply shake their head, and Loki shrugs, nearly toppling off Thor, who promptly berates him. "Hey, this is harder than it looks!" whines the demigod, and everyone smiles, the tension draining out of the room.

"Sirs, Director Fury has overheard your discussion and would like to know if there are any precautionary measures or possible safe houses for everyone until the spells wear off," informs JARVIS, and Loki nods, frowning in concentration before snapping his fingers in realization, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, there is this marvelous school for young wizards and witches in London. Hmm... If I remember correctly, which I always do, it was called Hogwarts. Ever heard of it?"


End file.
